


C - like certain circumstances in the Citadel.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth: Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"<br/><br/>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM.<br/><br/>We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".<br/><br/>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.<br/><br/>And here is already the next cue:<br/><br/>C - like certain circumstances in the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The two rangers stood in front of the White Tree, looking at the dead wood.  
  
Beren motioned at the Fountain Guards. "I wonder why they are here, guarding a dead tree."  
  
Haldor shrugged. "Perhaps fear of vandalism. A pity we cannot ask them, nephew. I am sweating as I am. With all the black clothing one might wonder at their mortality rate. Heatstroke would not be my choice of death."  
  
"I am sure Faramir knows, or one of his underlings." Beren supplied helpfully. He laid a hand on his lips and sneaked passed the tree on silent feet. Haldor put a hand over his eyes and groaned softly, knowing what was coming. His nephew halted behind an unsuspecting guardsman and leaned to the side. "Buh". The guardsman jumped and made a muffled noise behind the cloth that almost sounded like a shriek.   
  
"What wonderful guards these people are," Beren remarked to Haldor.  
  
Haldor groaned again. "Tell me, how old are you?"  
  
"Sixty-seven, uncle dearest." He returned to the other.  
  
"Behave like your age."  
  
Beren laid an arm around Haldor's shoulders. "You have always been so grim, do enjoy yourself. Such ridiculous things are only to be found in Gondor."


	2. Certain circumstances- by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth: Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"

Certain circumstances in the Citadel

  


Minas Tirith rose like a spear of defiance into the sky. The young prince watched the older expectantly. 

  


"You will follow in your father's footsteps as lord of this tower, holding it against the coming of our enemy or his armies. Will you prepare for this?"

  


"Yes I will," the youth responded. "I swear to be the loyal defender of this, your Tower."

  


"Good!" Finrod replied and knelt with his arms extended. Artanaro, already called Gil-galad, ran into his uncle's hug as Orodreath, his father looked on proudly.

  


"Brother, my son will hold this citadel as I have held it, come what may."

  


Finrod hid his face in Gil-galad's hair so that his fear, born of foresight, would not show.

  


Dean Maia of Este


	3. Circumstantial Heroes - Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth: Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

As usual, I could not keep at least one prompt to a reasonable length and it came out at over 8,000 words.  

Pippin witnessed Denethor's death, and the repercussions from the events of that night were still present after the return to Minis Tirith. Beregond awaits judgment. Can Aragorn sort out the guilty from the innocent?  
  
Many thanks to my long suffering beta readers who always thwack me upside the head when I need it: Imhiriel, and also Sulriel, Adaneth, Willow, Nautika, Drummerwench, Jael, Gandalf's Apprentice and the rest of the crew at the Garden of Ithilien.   


Please read the story [here.](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/Chapter/stories/chapter.cfm?stid=7077)  


  


End file.
